


missed opportunities

by neonhyacinth



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Avian Tommyinnit, Dream Smp, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo, Hybrid Ranboo, L’Manburg, Other, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Pogtopia, Ram Hybrid Tubbo, ahahaaaaaaa-, bare with me here, can i have C L O U T, idk where this is going, manburg, may i have clout?, missed arc possibilities, oneshots, origins hybrids are incorporated, the butcher army - Freeform, we be speedrunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhyacinth/pseuds/neonhyacinth
Summary: this is the one shot fic where i add a bunch of arcs that COULDVE happened but didnti will be taking request i guess?
Relationships: Dream Team - Relationship, Karlnap - Relationship, SBI - Relationship, Skeppy and BadBoyHalo - Relationship, Tommy and Tubbo - Relationship, author x clout, canon ones?, dream and georgenotfound and sapnap, phil and tommy and wilbur and technoblade, quackity karl and sapnap, ranboo and technoblade - Relationship, ranboo and tubbo and tommy, skephalo - Relationship, tommy and ranboo, tubbo and ranboo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	missed opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re here from my chat fic ily
> 
> and if you found it through tags ily as well
> 
> THIS WAS INSPIRED BY A FUCKING ROLEPLAY I AM SORRY

Tommy was free. Or as free from Logsteadshire, and Dream that he could be. Living like a raccoon boy under THE BLADE’s house was a great advancement. That was until The day Techno found him there.

They’d been official roommates since the the day of Technos failed exile.

“TOmMy” Technoblades voice boomed.

Tommy laughed to himself and just kept running away with the stack of Golden apples.

“TOMMY” Techno tried again. “THERES SO MUCH OTHER FOOD.”

Tommy circled back around the house and into his box. “But THESE are the fucking JACKPOT.”

Techno started hitting Tommy with the oh so famous Axe Of Peace. “Now as i was saying before you so rudely interrupted by stealing my apples, how can WE get to dream? you want your discs back and we aren’t going to get them by talking.”

“But, he doesn’t care about anything on the server.” Tommy carefully climbed out of his box.

“Well, that’s what he said- hold on. the Sellout timer is going off.” Techno climbs up the ladder and hits the bell.

“Okokokok ENOUGH.” Tommy shouted over the dings. “What about George, or Sapnap?”

At that he stopped hitting the bell. “I’m not bringing Sapnap anywhere near Edward.”

“So we take George!”

“So we respectfully get George in the back of a van and drive him to our very secluded location and wait to see wether or not the Homeless man cares.”

“If he doesnt can we kill Gogy?”

“He has like two canon lives.”

And so they were off.

“Hey, George, can you come with me for a second?” Tommy asked, then almost immediately he pulled out a sword and shoved it against George’s back “MARCH.” he yelled.

George obliged because a scary 16 year old with a brown looking shirt was yelling at him.

Technoblade had a boat ready and Tommy made sure to push George right into it.

Techno being the strategic pig man he was towed away normally with no sigh of panic.

The boat stopped and they got off.

“Gogy, Gogy, Gogy, follow me.” Tommy said, still jabbing his sword into George’s back.

“Now tap on the bed please.” Techno added nonchalantly

George reset his spawn, only to be killed and looted by Tommy seconds after.

“Guys, what was that for? How am i meant to leave now that i don’t have any- Oh.”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ‘Oh.’ HAHAHHA”

“Tommy tommy tommy, calm down, Tommy. George. this is your cell. it’s made entirely out of obsidian and you will be staying here for the time being.”

Tommy aggressively wrote a letter and sent it out to Dream. “GOGY IS HERE COME PREPED.”

“Tommy-“

Just like that Dream was there. in the cell. how? no one knows. “George!”

George crossed his arms and scowls “oh right. care about nothing, dethrone me, AND THEN try and rescue me from a child and an anarchist.”

Dream winced. He COULDNT care about things. Caring is a WEAKNESS.

George sits on the bed.

“GIVE ME MY DISK.” Tommy yelled.

“I don’t have it. Let The Hostage go.”

Techno pulled out his Axe, “Dream, i know you don’t have a home, but that’s no reason to be salty. Give him the Disk and George goes free.”

“I don’t have the disc.”

“Guys, he already said he doesn’t care. He hates me.”

Dream frowns from behind the mask “I gave the disc to someone else for safekeeping. But they don’t remember it. Please let him go.”

Tommy scowled “STOP LYING.”

“I’m not.”

Techno put a hand on Tommys shoulder “Were not letting George go until we have evidence of that.”

Dream pulled out a pickaxe and chopped down the obsidian, then taking his sword in his offhand. “This is not a negotiation.”

“It’s two agains- oh where’d george go?” Techno realized the walls were gone.

“Damn that was QUIIIICK.” Tommy adds.

George broke the chest where his stuff abided, and Swept it up. He ender pearled away like a pro.

Dream stood his ground. “Whos first.”

Techno reached towards the Axe of Peace “I mean...”

Tommy dove into his box.

Techno held the axe out defensively.

Dream took a step forwards, before launching an enderpearl behind him and disappearing from view.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways
> 
> burger king, thoughts?


End file.
